Rebuilding a Broken Soul
by Blue Rhapsody
Summary: A SM/DBZ crossover. *FINISHED* I finally finished the story. Oh yeah I'm not dead either. I bet I suprised a lot of you. I'm back. Well Read and Review please!
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic. All help would be appreciated greatly!!! I would love some reviews. Since I'm a big critic of myself, I don't know if people will like it. If enough people do like it I'll continue. Well enjoy the story!!

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z ( I can wish though)

****

Rebuilding a Broken Soul

Curse them, curse them all. They were the cause for all this pain I was in. It was all their fault. If I hadn't once loved them, I'd kill them, but I had loved them, and I guess a part of me still did. Still if they hadn't donte that. I still don't get why they would betray me. I had never done any wrong to them, yet now after all the time we had spent together, they go all out and betray me.

Each one knew what part of me they could hurt the worst, and they hit it with such a force that I could feel nothing by the time they were done. Ami, who had been so sweet and caring, who had always stood up for me, just stood back and laughed at me while the others did their worst. Mina took all her power to hurt my heart. She had seduced Darian, and he was now in her clutches never to come back to me. Lita decided to hurt me physically. She used her superior strength to kick me and punch me. And then Rei, whom I had always considered to be my best friend, took what little pieces of me were left and crushed them into a fine dust to blow away in the wind. She picked up my already battered body, and slammed me into a wall. She than told me how everything up till then had been a mere act. They had never cared for me, and they never would. She told me that I was nothing but a toy to be used to get what they want. Power. I would get them that power. She also said I had better like the feelings I was having because I would never again feel happiness. And if I found some source of happiness, she told me to be sure that they would come and destroy it. And they left.

They just left me there, in all of my pain. They didn't care what happened to me. They were happy I was pain. I had to end it, right now. The pain was too great. I couldn't live with this inside of me. I looked around me. This was an alley, there had to be some sort of way I could end it. And there it was. A knife. It was beautiful to me. It glistened in the street light. Cold and alone, just like I was. I was meant to use it. And now, this pain would end. It would be over.

:o)~ b l u e r h a p s o d y ~(o:

2.03.01

I hope you liked it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. If you'ld like to email me its

MySandrock@hotmail.com

Hope to hear from you!!!!! Ja ne!!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey all!!!! Blue Rhapsody here! I guess you knew that though. hehe oh well. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the prologue. When I signed on and found all those reviews, well I just don't know how to tell you how happy I was. Thanks again. Here's chapter 1. Hope you enjoy!

****

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z (maybe for my b-day if my parents truly love me)

****

Rebuilding a Broken Soul

Chapter 1

~*~ In a place of swirling mists ~*~

In this mysterious place, stood a lone figure, who had just witnessed the horrible incident between Serena and the rest of the senshi.

"No my little one. It should not end like this. You were supposed to be happy with your new life. I cannot let this be. Your time has not come yet. I will save you little one and all will be well again, just give it time."

And with that, the figure disappeared.

~*~ In an alley way ~*~

There was a bright flash of white light, and when it disappeared a women stood where there was nothing before. She walked over to the bruised and battered body of Serena. She had just stabbed herself and blood was still coming out of the wound. She was still a live, but time was not on her side. The mysterious woman picked up Serena and in another flash of light, the alley was empty, as if no one had ever been there.

~*~ Kami's Lookout ~*~

In a familiar flash of light, Serena and the mysterious woman appeared on Kami's lookout. Dende ran over to them. 

"Please Dende, you must heal her. She is running out of time."

Dende barely needed to hear this. He began to heal her, and soon after Serena opened her eyes. What she saw surprised her. She didn't think that she'd open her eyes and see two figures staring over her. She had thought she was dead, but apparently not.

"Who are you?" asked the bewildered Serena.

"Do no worry little one. You will be safe here. I am Selene, the moon goddess. You were not meant to feel such pain. You should be safe here. My friend Dende will help you."

"Yes, do not worry," said Dende. "I am Dende, and I have friends here that would be more than happy to help you. I will introduce you to them later, but for now, you may stay here."

"Thank you." replied Serena. "But why did you save me?"

"Because you were not ready to die yet. I hated to see you suffer, so I decided to help you from my mistake. I thought you were going to be happy there. I was pleased with myself for giving you a second chance. I was too blind to see the inner's true feelings. But here you will be safe, so do not worry. I must leave now. I cannot stay on Earth for too long. I will always be there for you, so do not worry."

And with her last words Selene faded from view. Serena was sad to see her go, because she trusted her and felt safe with her. She wasn't sure she could trust anyone now, but if Selene had trusted Dende, then so could she.

"Um Dende?" asked Serena.

"Yes."

"Do you have anything to eat, because I'm starved."

"Of course. Follow me."

:o)~ b l u e r h a p s o d y ~(o:

2.04.01

Well there's Chapter 1. Next time Serena meets the Earth's Special Force's. Hope you liked this. Review would be appreciated. Like I said I was really happy at the response I got from the Prologue. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed it again. If you have any suggestions or whatever you can e-mail me at:

MySandrock@hotmail.com

That's all for now. Hope to hear from ya!!!!! Ja ne!!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey!!! I'm really sorry that this took so long to get out. But I've had a really busy week. I had to memorize a stupid poem for French for Tuesday, the Declaration of Independence for Wednesday, English essay due Thursday, and a test Friday. Not to mention all the **evil** Chemistry homework I've had throughout the week. So once again I apologize for this taking so long. Also once again, thanks to all those who reviewed my story. You don't know how much I enjoy it. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter

****

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z (unfortunately they belong to big companies, who own more money and have more power than me)

****

Rebuilding a Broken Soul

Chapter 2

~*~ Kami's Lookout ~*~

"So when am I going to meet these friends of yours?" asked Serena.

"I'll have Mr.Popo take you to meet them tomorrow," replied Dende. "You can rest here tonight."

"You're sure they won't mind?"

"Trust me. They're very kind. Why don't you go and get some sleep now. Mr.Popo will show you to your room."

"Thank you very much for helping me," she said while bowing. Serena than turned around and followed Mr.Popo.

The next morning Serena woke up feeling pretty good. And then the memories of what had happened the previous day returned. This turned her emotion to fear. These friends of Dende might not like her, and they might not be as hospitable as Dende implied. She liked it here on the lookout. It was peaceful and quite beautiful. Dende had turned out to be very kind indeed, and so was Mr.Popo. Selene was right to trust them. Serena could see it in their eyes. There was no evil in them whatsoever. There was nothing they had kept secret from her. She remembered seeing a look which had said 'I'm hiding something' in the senshi's eyes. With that thought Serena cringed. The pain was still fresh. She wasn't ready to meet new people yet.

"I'm not ready Dende. I can't do it. I won't go. Can't I stay with you instead? I won't be in the way I promise."

"Would you rather me have them come here?"

"Not really."

Just then a sparkling white ball of light floated down from the sky between Serena and Dende. It stopped when it reached them, and Selene appeared in the ball of light.

"Please little one," said Selene. "You can trust the people he is having you meet. They are very friendly."

"I'm sure they are, but ......... but I'm scared."

With that, the tears she had been withholding the whole time came pouring out. The energy ball Selene was in grew until Selene was at her full height. Selene knelt down by Serena and took her in her arms.

"Hush now little one. It will all be okay. Dende, maybe you could have just Gohan and Goku come. Those two are very pure hearted. They would probably be the best ones to meet first."

"Yes. That would be good. Having her meet all of them at once might be too much for one day. I'll have Mr.Popo get a hold of them." Turning his attention to Serena who was still in Selene's arms, he said, "Do you wish to go to them or have them come here?"

Serena looked up for the first time, and the signs of her tears were evident.

"I....*sob*.... would rather them ....*sob*.... to come here," Serena managed to choke out before returning to Selene's comforting hold.

"Why don't you have them come this afternoon?" suggested Selene. "Serena needs some rest."

"Yes, yes. Of course. Why don't you take her to her room, and I'll go talk with Mr.Popo."

~*~ Son House ~*~

Gohan and Goku were sparring outside of their house when Mr.Popo arrived.

"Hey Mr.Popo!" shouted Gohan.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" asked Goku

"Oh. Dende just told me that he wished to speak to the two of you," replied Mr.Popo.

"Oh really? Hmm... I wonder what it's about. Did he tell you?"

"No, he didn't. But he said to come by this afternoon. I must go now. It was nice to see you again. Good bye."

"Alright. See ya later!"

"Yeah. Goodbye Mr.Popo," said Gohan. "Hmm... I wonder what Dende wants to talk to us about?"

"Yeah, me too. Guess we shall see this afternoon."

~*~ Later that day ~*~

"Hey Dad! It's time to go!" shouted Gohan.

"Alright, I'm coming," said Goku.

"Now you two be back soon, and please don't get into any trouble," said Chichi.

"Now, why would you say something like that?" asked Goku, who had huge grin plastered onto his face.

But before she had a chance to respond Goku and Gohan had blasted off.

"What am I going to do with them?" Chichi said while turning back into the house.

~*~ Kami's Lookout ~*~

"They should be here any moment Serena," said Dende. "Don't worry about a thing."

"Okay, I'll try."

As their short conversation ended, Goku and Gohan came flying onto the lookout. Serena was shocked. She had never heard of anyone being able to fly before let alone see anyone do it. Then she took a closer look at the two people. They looked alike. They were probably family. The older one was probably in his 30's. He had wild black hair sticking out every which way. He had black eyes as well. The other one looked to be around 17 or 18. He had black hair as well, but it was shorter and a little better kept than the older man's. He also had black eyes. Both were pretty muscular, they obviously kept themselves in good shape. *That guy is hot* (* indicates thought). *I shouldn't be thinking that*.

When Gohan arrived with his father, he was only expecting to see Dende and maybe Mr.Popo. But he saw a beautiful girl standing next to Dende. He had never seen anyone other than the Earth's Special Force's on the lookout before. And he had never seen this girl before. She had shimmering golden blonde hair done up in two pigtails. She had shining crystalline blue eyes, although Gohan noted that they had some sadness to them. He wondered why. She looked like a cheerful person, one that shouldn't have to worry about anything.

"Gohan, Goku! It's so good to see you two again," said Dende. "I'm glad the two of you could come."

"It's no trouble at all Dende," replied Goku. "Although, I was wondering what you wanted to talk to us about."

"Yeah, Dende," said Gohan. "Is there some new enemey we should know about?"

"No, no nothing like that," replied Dende. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure," said Goku. "What is it?"

"I'd like you to meet Serena," he said while half pushing Serena towards Goku and Gohan. Serena waved a little before trying to cower back a little.

"Hi Serena!" Goku said with a huge grin on his face. "I'm Goku, and this is my son Gohan"

"Nice to meet you Serena," said Gohan.

"She's new here, and it would be wonderful if you could let her stay with you until she has to leave," said Dende.

"Sure, that's no problem," said Goku. "Chichi would love to have her around."

"I have to go back?" asked Serena. "I don't want to go back! Not back there. There's nothing left for me there. Please don't make me. Please." The thought of returning to her own world frightened her. Tears started to fall. She tried to hold them back as best she could, but a few stray ones still managed to escape.

Goku and Gohan were a little bewildered. They didn't get what her outburst was about or why she had started to cry.

Goku moved up to Serena and said, "Don't cry. Noone is making you go anywhere. You can stay with us as long as you like. Okay?"

Serena didn't know why, but she trusted him. It was just his aura. He couldn't be mean or evil could he? She didn't know. But even with her uncertainess she said, "Alright. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Chichi will be very happy to have another girl around. So do you want to leave right now?"

"Okay," Serena said a little more cheerfully. "Thank you Dende! You too Mr.Popo! By the way, how are we getting to where you live?"

"Well you saw us fly right?" asked Gohan. Serena nodded. "Well that's how we got here, and that's how we'll get back."

"Well, I can't fly." said Serena.

"No problem. I'll carry you."

"Umm... okay!"

They all said goodbye to Dende again, and then they left for the Son house.

:o)~ b l u e r h a p s o d y ~(o:

2.10.01

Hey that was pretty long! At least for me anyways. So how did everyone like it? Well I'd love to get more reviews!!! Hope you enjoyed reading it. I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner than this one came out. Again, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Well, until the next chapter, Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey!!! Okay I know this took an extremely long time, but my brain wasn't working and I was having a little trouble writing. Throw in the busy schedule I keep all week and that gives you the reason it takes me so long. Thanks again to all those who review my story. It is greatly appreciated. A special thanks to MK-chan, who has been very kind to me. 

****

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z (I do own some things though. Nothing of any worth, well at least to anyone but me.)

****

Rebuilding a Broken Soul

Chapter 3

~*~ At the Son House ~*~

"Hey Chichi!" yelled Goku. "We're back!"

"It's about time! Do you know how long you've been gone? It's been – oh! Hello. Who are you?" asked Chichi, stopping mid-rave, noticing Serena.

"This is Serena," said Gohan. "It's okay that she stays with us for a while right?"

"Of course it is!!" replied Chichi. "I'm sorry that you've had to put up with those two. I hope they didn't bother you too much."

"No, they didn't bother me at all," said Serena. "They have been very nice."

"Good, now where are you from Serena? How long will you be staying here?"

The memories started coming again. The long history with her "friends". Their act of betrayal. Serena began to crumple to the floor, tears coming to her eyes, getting ready to fall. Chichi noticed this immediately.

Realizing her mistake in asking, Chichi said, "I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Here come with me, I'll show you to your room, and you can rest if you want to. Come on now."

With that said, Chichi left with Serena to the guest bedroom.

"What happened to her?" Gohan thought out loud.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it must have been horrible," said Goku. "We must be very careful about what we do around her. She must have been hurt terribly wherever she came from."

"Yes, and the scars are still inside of her," commented Gohan. *I hope she feels better soon*

~*~ The next day ~*~

When Serena got up the next morning she was slightly confused by her surroundings. Than she remembered she was at the Son house. They were being so nice to let her stay with them. It probably wasn't easy for them. She got up, and walked downstairs. She could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.

"This smells wonderful Chichi!" exclaimed Serena.

"Why thank you. Please sit down and help yourself."

Serena had sat down and begun eating. She was trying to hold her self back, so as not to embarrass herself in front of her hosts. But than she noticed the rate at which Goku was consuming food, and figured she couldn't be worse than him, so she started eating at her normal speed. Gohan and Chichi were shocked. They had never seen a human that much so fast. She could easily rival Goku for the amount of food she was eating.

"That was delicious as usual Chichi," said Goku.

"I agree," declared Serena.

"Wow!" said Gohan. "I've never seen anyone who can eat as much as my Dad."

"Well, I haven't eaten a good home cooked meal in such a long time, I just couldn't help myself," replied Serena.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Chichi. "Your wearing the same thing as you were yesterday. Come, come. I'll see if I have anything that fits you. I'll take you over to Bulma's today, and then we can go out and get you some clothes."

"Oh, I couldn't have you do that," protested Serena.

"Do you have a better idea"

"Ummm........ well no."

"Good! Than it's settled. Come with me."

~*~ Later that day at CC ~*~

DING DONG

Bulma opened the door to see Chichi, and who Bulma assumed was Serena.

"Hello Chichi," exclaimed Bulma. "It's so good to see you again. It's not easy only living with guys. You must be Serena."

"Yes," replied Serena. "Pleased to meet you."

"Well, now that all the formal stuff is out of the way, LET'S GO SHOPPING!!!"

*Maybe these guys aren't too bad* Serena thought. *After all, they obviously like to shop*

~*~ That night ~*~

"Wow, I'm exhausted," proclaimed Bulma.

"No kidding," agreed Chichi. "We haven't done any serious shopping like that for a long time."

"That was fun!" exclaimed Serena. "We should do that again sometime."

Both Bulma and Chichi stare at Serena.

"I mean not in the near future, but the later future."

They all look at each other again, and crack up laughing. Serena had thoroughly enjoyed herself today. It was good to be out among people again.

"So Serena," said Bulma. "Do you want to meet the rest of the gang? We could have a big 'Welcome to Our World Serena' party."

"Well..... I couldn't put you through the trouble, and you've already done so much for me...."

Serena couldn't finish before Chichi interrupted, "Oh! That's a great idea. We haven't had a get together in so long. It'll be good to see everyone all together again."

"But...," started Serena.

"No 'buts' from you," said Bulma. "It's no trouble to us at all. Besides you're going to have to meet them at some point anyways."

"Well alright," surrendered Serena. "**BUT** I am helping you guys get ready for it."

"Alright. It's agreed then. We'll have one big bash coming up tonight."

:o)~ b l u e r h a p s o d y ~(o:

2.10.01

Hey again, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I'll try and get the next one out sooner. I've been suffering a little bit of writer's block. I'm really really sorry. The next chapter will be out by the end of the week, and it will start picking up some in the next chapter. So any suggestions or comments send to :  
MySandrock@hotmail.com  
And PLEASE review. Your effort is greatly appreciated. Until next chapter, Ja ne!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

HEY ALL!!!!!!!! I'm back with my next chapter of my story. I told you I'd get it out by the next weekend. Of course I have to get up really early tomorrow to catch the bus to go to my track meet, but enough of my silly problems which I'm sure you really don't care about. My little case of writers block has gone away, which is good. I couldn't think last week and now I can. YIPEEE!!!!! Okay well enough of my ramblings. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!

****

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z (I was barely able to think up the idea of the story, how do you expect me to come up with a great creation like these?)

****

Rebuilding a Broken Soul

Chapter 4

~*~ Darkened Room ~*~

Alone in this dark room, many figures can be seen. One is on a throne, and the rest are surrounding the throne. Because of the darkness, any distinctive characteristics are unable to be seen.

"Are we there yet?" asked the one sitting on the throne.

"Not yet Madame," responded one of the others.

"Do they know we're coming?"

"Not as far as we know."

"Good. Leave then."

"Yes Madame," all of them say. With that all but the one on the throne leaves.

"Soon, very soon. All will be mine. And once those stupid pawns have finished doing all the work for me, they can be discarded."

With that said, the whole room goes dark.

~*~ Capsule Corp ~*~

"Did you see the look on the clerk's face?" asked Serena while giggling.

"Well," replied Bulma, "What would your reaction be if someone just cleared your store out of food."

"Are you sure we need this much?"

"We'll probably need more."

"Would you two stop talking already," yelled Chichi. "We've got tons of cooking to do. The food doesn't prepare itself you know."

~*~ Six Hours Later ~*~

"Wow!" exclaimed Serena. "I can't believe we just cooked that much food. I'm proud of myself. I didn't burn a thing."

"And to think," said Bulma, "This will all be gone in less than twenty minutes. Well, might as well bring everyone down to get this party started."

Bulma went to ring the dinner bell. On the first chime, everyone was racing outside to get at the food first.

It was an interesting scene to watch. Goku and Vegeta were trying to get as much food in their mouths as they could. It was like a mini competition between the two to see who could eat more food. Gohan was trying to eat at least civilly, but at the same time, fighting for his fair share of the food. Yamcha and Krillen were fighting over the last piece of chicken, but while they were quarreling, Chaotsu (AN: I don't know how to spell his name. I've seen it so many ways, I'm just taking a guess at it.) managed to grab it and eat it before the two arguing noticed. Chaotsu, realizing that might have been a mistake, fled to hid behind Tien.

"It's sheer chaos!" said Serena staring at the mayhem in front of her.

"Yep," replied Chichi. "I'm just glad I'm not in the middle of that."

"Yeah. We'd most likely get hurt in there," said Bulma. "Now aren't you glad we kept our own share inside. Let's go eat that before they manage to find it somehow."

The sun was setting and night was approaching. The sky covered with clouds, as the three turned to walk inside. They stop when the see the door is being blocked by a figure. It was wearing a black cloak, black gloves, and black boots. Because of the darkness outside, the face could not be seen, from the shadow cast over it. The strange person stepped forward, towards the three.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere. I have come here to kill you. Oh, and please don't try anything, because I have brought a couple of friends here with me."

Other figures, each wearing their own respective cloaks in their own colors, step forward. The feeding frenzy was still going on, and as of that moment, not one of them seemed to notice the mysterious figures appearance.

"Which one to start with?" asked the black cloaked figure.

"Oh, I say we start with the meatball headed one," said the one with a deep burgundy color.

"I agree," responded the one with a hunter green cloak.

And before any further orders could be given, the figure began to gather energy in the palm of its hand. It shot it out in a thin beam of bright green energy. It was heading straight for Serena. She was frozen in fear. All this activity had managed to stop the eating extravaganza at the table. The Z fighters quickly realized that these guys meant business, and weren't in any mood to wait to get it done.

Gohan noticed the beam of energy heading for Serena. He dashed as fast as he could towards her. He managed to knock her down onto the ground just in time.

"Well, I didn't know anyone was fast enough to avoid my beam," said the hunter green character. "I should warn you, I don't miss twice."

"You IDIOT!!!!" yelled the black cloaked figure. "You might have well just screamed 'LOOK AT ME'. They can sense energy. Madame Hecate will not be pleased with this."

"Well, if they know we exist," spoke up the one in navy blue, "shouldn't they know who we are."

"That is of no importance to them," the one in burnt orange finally said. "They will be dead and have no use of that information. We have stayed here to long already."

"You are right," the black one said. "Pull out. Until we meet again."

Small black holes appeared behind each one. They each stepped into the portals, and instantly they vanished. Once the figures were gone, the sky cleared, revealing the sea of stars and a shining moon above.

"Wow, what just happened here?" asked Krillen.

"Hmm... I guess we have a new enemy," Goku said, pointing out the obvious. "I've never heard of Hecate though. Do you know her Serena? Whoever it was seemed to be after you."

"No," replied Serena. "I'm sorry, but I've never heard that name before either."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing you guys can't handle," Bulma said, with faith only gathered by time.

"I'm not so sure," said Gohan.

"Oh," said Goku. "What makes you say that?"

"Well first of all, we have never heard or seen anything like them before, and what I don't get is why none of us sensed their ki. I mean, if they have so much energy, why can't we sense it."

"Hmm... Well," replies Goku, "those could be potential problems, but we're experts with handling the unknown."

"I guess your right," responds Gohan. *Still, why do I have such a big feeling of uneasiness? And why were they after Serena? The enemies always come looking for us.*

:o)~ b l u e r h a p s o d y ~(o:

3.02.01

So..... What do you think? Okay here's a little quiz for all the readers. Where have I gotten Hecate from? I want to know if anyone knows. It will be revealed in the next chapter, but I want to know if any of you know. So, give me your guesses in your reviews or email them to me at :

MySandrock@hotmail.com

You can also send me any suggestions you have to that address. Please review. Next chapter should be out by next Friday, because I know what I'm going to write. So, until the next chapter, Ja ne!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Guess who's back w/her next chapter?? Well I guess that wasn't too hard of a question, was it. Oh well. I know I said at the end of my last chapter I'd explain everything in this one, but I guess that's a lie b/c everything will be explained next week. GOMEN!!!! Really! Anyway, this gives more of a chance to all of you people to guess where I got the enemy from. I've had one person get it right so far, and she e-mailed me personally with it. Thanks to her. I like to know that my readers are informed. Well anyway, I PROMISE I'll tell all next week. Well on with the story.

****

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z (However, this little insignificant story is mine. I know, I know it's a shock I actually own something, but I do.)

****

Rebuilding a Broken Soul

Chapter 4

~*~ Darkened Room ~*~

"How on earth could you fail?" Hecate screamed.

The cloaked figures cowered back in fear.

"Well? Are you going to answer me!?!"

"It was Juno's fault," the black cloaked figure said.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" yelled Juno, the one wearing the hunter green cloak, said. "It was not! Celeste was the one who said we should attack."

"I did **NO** such thing!" cried Celeste. "I only pinpointed the first target. I don't give orders anyway. Altus does (1)."

"And may I remind you," said Altus, "I GAVE NO SUCH ORDERS!"

"**ENOUGH!**" screamed Hecate.

All arguing stopped immediately.

"I don't care whose fault it is. The mere fact is none of you nitwits had enough sense to capture her, while the warriors, she just happens to be living with, were off their guard. Now, they know we're here, and that we're after the princess. So **what** are **you** going to do about?"

"We're sorry Madame," they all said, while bowing in unison

The blue cloaked figure stepped forward and said, "They will not be expecting a quick attack. I'm sure they're only going through the preparations to train to fight us. We can use this to our advantage."

"What is your plan Breeze?"

"I propose that Astral and I leave immediately to capture the princess. We will follow her, until she is alone or only with one of the other women, and then precede to strike in one quick motion. They won't even know what hit them."

"Very well, carry on. But I do not like failure."

~*~ Capsule Corporation ~*~

It was the day after, the mysterious cloaked figures had appeared, and everyone was deep in thought about what had happened.

"Well," said Goku, "I'm sure we'll need to train, if we are going to beat this enemy."

"Hah!!" said Vegeta. "You weaklings may need to train, but I could easily crush this Hecate and her stupid minions with one blow." (AN: Yes, the classic arrogant Vegeta remark. How could I resist?)

"What I'm wondering," said Bulma, "is why they were after Serena. I mean everyone's always after Goku, because he's so strong, but Serena just got here. Who could know who she is?"

"That's obvious women. They obviously came from where ever she came," he said while pointing to Serena.

After being said, it was the most obvious thing in the world, but nobody was going to admit that they hadn't thought of it. Vegeta turned to walk away.

"Where are you going Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"To train," he replied.

"But I thought you didn't need to train," said Bulma cockily.

No reply came from Vegeta, but everyone could hear him grumbling as he left. While nobody knew exactly what he was saying, among the few words that could be understood were "stupid woman" and "Kakarot".

"Well, why don't we start training as well," said Goku with his famous grin coming on to his face. The thought of a new enemy was exciting for him. He is a saiyan after all.

"Well, we might as well start cooking," said Bulma.

"No kidding," said Serena.

"Who knows how much they can eat after training?" said Chichi.

They started laughing and walked inside, to begin the grueling task of preparing meals for them all.

~*~ Later that day ~*~

"Hey Chichi," said Serena. "I think we ran out of ingrediants for the soup."

"Have you checked the pantry?" asked Chichi.

"Yes, and the back up one as well."

"Well, why don't you and Bulma go get some more. I'll be able to manage by myself for a while."

"Alright, as long as your sure." Chichi was about to say something when Serena interrupted her and said, "And I'll be careful I promise."

"I've become predictable," Chichi said with a sigh.

Serena went to get Bulma. She told Bulma about the little food problem, and Bulma agreed with Chichi's decision about them needing more now. The sun was just beginning to set as they got in the car. They set off towards the biggest food store in the city to restock on some of the food's that were running too low. As they neared the food store, the sky clouded over, hiding the shining white moon.

Serena and Bulma went into the food mart to get the food they needed. In the shadows across the street stood two figures. Each one was wearing a cloak. One was midnight blue, and the other was burnt orange.

"Finally," said Breeze. "It's about time that she was by herself."

"When will we strike?" asked Astral.

"When they com back out of the store. You do remember what to do don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Just checking, some of you guys seem to forget my plans sometimes."

"I'm not an idiot you know."

"Yeah, yeah. But we must succeed in our mission."

~*~ In the store ~*~

"Yes, and I'll take 300 lbs of chicken, 200 lbs of beet, and I guess I should probably get about 50 lbs of each fish," said Bulma. "Does that sound good to you Serena?"

"You should probably make it 100 lbs each."

"Good idea. I'll have 100 lbs each please."

The girl at the counter just stared at her. She was obviously new there because the look on her face told it all. The jaw dropped, eyes wide in shock. Bulma had seen it all too many times before.

"Are you sure?" asked the girl. "That will almost clean us out."

"You heard her," said another clerk. "Don't worry about it. We get a new shippment in tomorrow."

"But... but..."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, she'll probably be back again some time this week."

The girl just there in shock for another couple of minutes. She slowly turned around, and walked off to fill the order. The dumbfounded look never leaving her face.

After finishing their shopping trip, they got ready to leave. They payed the clerk, and Bulma and Serena walked out of the store.

"Excuse me."

"Yes," said Serena, turning around.

"It's **YOU**!!!!!!" she shouted.

"We failed last time, because of miscalculations," Breeze said. "I don't make a mistake twice."

"Bulma, go to the car," said Serena. *I must fight. Why must I always fight?*

"But Serena..."

"No buts! Go. Now!"

The tone in Serena's voice left no room for argument.

"Alright," Bulma complied.

"Now you'll pay," said Serena. "I'm tired of being chased by idiots like you. You're all the same! Prepare to die. Moon Eternal Power Make-Up!"

In that oh so familiar flash of light and feathers, stood Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Oh!" exclaimed Astral. "I forgot you were Sailor Moon too princess."

*Huh?* thought Bulma. *What is going on? Who is Serena really? What do they mean princess?*

"Prepare to meet your doom. Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss!"

A bright white light emerged from Sailor Moon's wand and headed straight for Breeze and Astral. However those two just stood there smirking as it came flying towards them. Thy attack was just absorbed by them.

"WHAT?!!??!"

"Your attacks won't work on us," said Astral.

"Prepare to meet your doom, Sailor Moon," said Breeze.

:o)~ b l u e r h a p s o d y ~(o:

3.08.01

Hey!! It's my first cliffhanger. Aren't you proud of me? Looks at angry faces HEHE..... I promis I'll continue it next time. PROMISE!!! 

~*~**Important~*~**

Well anyways like I said up top e-mail me or tell me in your review (which you will all do right?) who you think Hecate is. You can e-mail me at :

MySandrock@hotmail.com

Hope to be hearing from all of you good readers out there. Thanks! So until the next chapter, JA NE!!!!!

Ra - Chan


	7. Chapter 6

Hey all!!! Okay I made a couple of mistakes on my last chapter. Gomen!!!! Okay I meant to have it say chapter 5 not chapter 4, and by Altus I had a (1). I was going to explain where I derived the name at the bottom, but I kind of forgot. Again I'm really sorry. I'll explain the name at the end of this chapter, b/c I feel if I explain it know it might give away the plot when I really don't want to. 

CONGRATULATIONS to Infinite Tenshi, Vegeta Otaku and Cheryl Beckley(at least that's what the e-mail address said) to getting the correct answer to my little quiz. Hecate is the Goddess of the Dark of the Moon.

****

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. I am also using bits from the book Mythology by Edith Hamilton. If you have any interest in mythology, I strongly recommend the book. I consult it a lot when I want to know little tid-bits. Well on with the story

****

Rebuilding a Broken Soul

Chapter 6

~*~ In front of the Grocery Store ~*~

*Why doesn't my attack work?* wondered Serena. *It didn't even phase them*

"Now, it's your turn princess!" shouted Breeze.

"Ka.....ma.....ha.....ma.....ha!!!!!"

The attack caught Breeze and Astral off guard. Breeze was able to maneuver out of the attacks path just in time, but Astral was not so fortunate. Half of her body was hit by the attack, disintegrating that half of her cloak. The other half fell off. The figure under the burnt orange cloak was finally revealed. She had long blonde hair with light orange streaks in it. Her eyes were a light blue. She wore black baggy pants, and a fiery orange tank top. She had an orange crystal on a gold chain around her neck.

"Mina?!?!!?" asked Serena in disbelief.

"Not anymore," she replied hotly. "I was once known as Mina, however I have a new name now. Astral. Fits much better don't you think?"

"Then...then... you're..."

"I was once known as Amy," replied Breeze. "Let me introduce myself though." As she took off her cloak, she said, "The name's Breeze, and I'm the master of ice. I'm afraid you are going to know have to come with us princess."

Amy looked almost the same as Mina. Instead of an orange top though, she had a cold icy blue tank top. Her hair now was a mixture of different colors of blue and white. Instead of an orange crystal, she had a blue one, and it was on a silver chain.

"She's not going anywhere," said Gohan. "You'll have to go through me first."

"That could be arranged," said another voice.

A red beam of energy shot out at Gohan, who just avoided it.

"Celeste, what are you doing here?" asked Breeze.

"Yeah, this is our mission," said Astral.

"It looked like you could use some help," replied Celeste. "Nice to see you again Serena. Name's Celeste."

Celeste, formally Rei, was dressed similar to the rest, but with a bright red top. She also had a blood red ruby on gold chain. Her hair was even darker than before, now being pitch black. Her eyes, however, had specks of red in them.

"Well, if we're having a party, why wasn't I invited?" said the figure in the green cloak. "Juno here, master of the dark stormy skys."

Juno had a dark green top on. Her hair was a darker shade of brown, with dark green streaks in it. It was no longer in Lita's classic ponytail, but flowing freely around her shoulders. Her rose earrings were now made of emerald, which matched the emerald on the silver chain she had around her neck.

"And I'm Altus. The leader of Hecate's generals. Pleased to see you again princess."

Serena was shocked. It was Darian. He looked basicly the same as before, but he wore a black military outfit. The buttons on the uniform were mad out of silver, as was all the stitching. His eyes had changed to a dark abyss of black. Easily causing anyone to get lost in the darkness.

"We told you Serena," said Celeste, "if you ever found any happiness, we'd destroy it. and it looks like you found that."

"We'd love to end your pathetic life here," said Juno, "but we have strict orders to bring you back alive. That doesn't mean we can't have some fun with you first."

"Serena," said Gohan, "I want you to find someplace to hide now!"

"No Gohan. This is my problem, and I'm going to fight it."

"But you're powers had no effect on them."

Serena hated to admit it, but he was right. Still she wasn't going to run away. She didn't know what was going to happen to Gohan, and she didn't want to see him get hurt.

"So you wish to challenge us?" asked Juno. "You couldn't even touch one of us, let alone all of us."

"Want to bet?" With that Gohan turned into a super saiyan with the golden aura blazing around him.

~*~ At CC ~*~

"Do you feel that?" asked Krillen.

"Yeah," said Goku. "It's Gohan, and he's about to fight someone. I bet it's Hecate's stupid henchmen."

"Well what are you waiting for Kakarot?"(AN: GUESS WHO?) said Vegeta. (AN: Like you didn't know) "A personal invitation? Let's get a move on!"

The whole Z gang blasted off to where Gohan was fighting Hecate's generals.

~*~ Back to the Grocery Store ~*~

"Well, well," said Juno. "This is an intresting change of events. You've learned how to change the color of your hair. Too bad the best it will do is maybe blind me."

"That's what you think," replied Gohan.

"GET BACK HERE NOW!" screamed a voice.

Everyone looked up, wondering where it came from.

"But why Hecate?"

"The others are on their way. There is no way you can beat all of them right now. Come back immeadiately."

"Of course master," they all replied.

"You got lucky this time," said Juno. "Next time I'll finish this."

Black portals appeared behind each of them. They stepped into them and disappeared. The sky once again cleared to reveal the shining light of the moon. (AN: Yes the moon is not destroyed.) Just then the Z fighters appeared.

"Where are they?" asked Goku.

"You just missed them," replied Serena, still as Sailor Moon.

"Is that you Serena?"

"Oh! Hehe. One sec."

Serena closed her eyes and concentrated. Her sailor fuku disappeared.

"That better?" she asked.

"How'd you do that?" asked Bulma, who had finally come out of hiding. "Who were those people? How do you know them? And what do they mean princess?"

Everyone, ecspecially everyone's favorite prince of saiyans, was schocked at the last question.

Knowing that she couldn't hold out on them any longer, Serena said, "Maybe we should go back, for me to tell the story."

Everyone agreed that it was a good idea, and headed back to CC.

(AN: I'm not going to tell the story, b/c I figure everyone knows it and plus I REALLY don't want to spend my time typing it.)

~*~ Three Hours Later ~*~

Everyone was just sitting there in shock. Sure they had all seen their fair share of strange stuff and unusual enemies, but Serena's story beat all that they had seen. It had all happened to her in such a short period of time. She had died multiple times, and got sent into the future. It was a lot to grasp all at once.

Bulma was the first to break the silence, "Well I guess Vegeta isn't the only royalty anymore." She was trying to lighten the atmosphere in the room.

The only reply to that was "Hmph" from Vegeta, and him mumbling "stupid woman" under his breath.

"That explains the generals, but I still don't get who Hecate is," said Gohan.

"I'm sorry, but I have never even heard of her before now."

"I might be able to clear up some things," said a voice, as a white ball of energy descended into the room. It grew until Selene stood in the middle of some very shocked warriors. Serena was thrilled to see her and ran up to her.

"Hello little one," she said softly.

"Do you know who Hecate is?" asked Goku.

"Yes, I do. She is the Goddess of the Dark of the Moon. She is most powerful when the moon is hidden, or it is a new moon. She is my evil counterpart. I deal with goodness and light, while she deals with deeds of darkness and evil magic. The only evidence there was of her on the Moon Kingdom, was in an old manuscript which said:

Hecate of hell,  
Mighty to shatter every stubborn thing.  
Hark! Hark! her hounds are baying through the town.  
Where three roads meet, there she is standing.

Because the brightness of the White Moon family was so bright until just recently, she was unable to cause any trouble. Howerver when the senshi began to doubt the capibility of Princess Serena, her power grew. I was unable to stop it. The only thing it needs now to complete it's power, is to get rid of Serena. I'm afraid though little one, because she is of the moon also, your powers will have no effect on her. You must learn the ways of these warriors here to win your battle. My time is up little one. I must go now. I will be with you always."

Selene faded from view. Serena was sad to see her go. Everyone was in deep thought. Selene had just given everyone a lot of information, and it was a lot to think about.

"So who will train me?" asked Serena.

:o)~ b l u e r h a p s o d y ~(o:

3.15.01

So what do you think? The little poem was from my mythology book. It fits quite well don't you think? I'm extremely proud of this chapter. Not to mention it took me a while to write. Well that's all for now. I'll get my next chapter out next week. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Thanks in advance!!! If you have any suggestions or just want to talk e-mail me at:

MySandRock@hotmail.com

So until the next chapter, JA NE!!!!!

Ra~chan


	8. Chapter 7

I'm back and it's not Friday or Saturday. Alright alight you can stop being shocked now. *waits a few minutes* Alright now that that is out of the way. Umm... I guess I don't have too much to say (yes I don't know what's wrong with me) I must not be feeling well. To answer a question I got from Rita about where the poem came from. It was from Edith Hamilton's Mythology. Great book. I liked it anyway. Well on to the story. Oh and I did it again. I forgot to explain Altus. Alright it's a little bit of a stretch but it's a mix of letters from Otus and Ephialtes. They were twin giants who were chasing Artemis, and she tricked them into killing each other.

****

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. (I guess I'm just shocking you non stop today)

****

Rebuilding a Broken Soul

Chapter 7

~*~ Capsule Corporation ~*~

"So who's going to train me?" asked Serena.

Everyone just stared at her. Obviously the shock of the whole matter had not completely sunk in yet.

Then Chichi spoke up, "I don't want you to get trained. You'll get hurt. Goku or someone else can take care of this."

"That's not a good idea Chichi," said Goku. "That really wouldn't solve anything."

"Besides, what if she gets attacked again like today?" said Gohan. "If you hadn't sent me after them to remind them to get what you needed, they would have taken Serena."

Chichi stared down in her defeat, she couldn't say anything else. She had come to love Serena like her own daughter, and she didn't like the idea of sending her off to fight.

"Don't worry Chichi," said Serena. "It's not like this is the first time I've fought and enemy. I'll be careful I promise."

"So like I said before, who's going to train me?" Serena asked again.

"I could do it," said Gohan.

They all looked at him, kinda like he was nuts.

"What?"

Serena started laughing at the expression Gohan had on his face, not to mention the looks everyone was giving him for it.

"Alright," said Goku finally. "Sounds good, but we're going to have to do it fast. (AN: I think we all know where I'm going to send them) You two should use The Room of Spirit and Time (AN: I think that's what it's called)."

"Good idea Dad. Thanks. Come on Serena, let's go."

"Umm... okay."

"See you in a year Serena!" Goku shouted before Gohan lifted into the air. Serena got a quizzical look on her face, which caused everyone to laugh.

"What do they mean 'See you in a year' Gohan?" asked Serena.

"You'll see soon enough don't worry."

The rest of the flight from CC to Kami's lookout was quiet, neither one really knowing what to say. They arrived at Kami's lookout, and both Dende and Mr.Popo came out to greet them. Serena saw the two, and ran up to her two old friends giving each a hug.

"It's good to see you again Serena," said Dende. "But what are you two doing here?"

"You haven't seen our new enemy?" asked Gohan a little surprised.

"No, are they very dangerous?"

"I'm afraid so. They're after Serena. The enemy's name is Hecate, and she has turned Serena's old friends into her own evil henchmen."

"Oh I see."

"I was wondering if you could let us use the Room of Spirit and Time."

"Of course of course. Follow me."

Dende led the way to the ancient doorway which was the entrance to the Room of Spirit and Time.

"Through this door you may train," explained Dende. "One day out here is equal to one year in there."

A look of understanding spread over Serena's face as she finally got why Goku said what he said. Gohan had to withhold from laughing at Serena.

"Ready?" asked Gohan.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Serena. "I might as well get it over with."

Dende opened the door for them. Gohan walked in first, and Serena followed him in. The door shut behind them. Serena jumped in surprise at the sudden noise. Gohan who had trained in the room before was used to it, but Serena looked out and was completely shocked. In the small room they were standing were two beds, but beyond that, there was nothing. It was just a big empty white void.

"It takes a while to get used to," said Gohan catching Serena off guard. She only nodded and continued to stare out into empty space.

"Let's get down to it. I won't take it easy on you," warned Gohan. "First you'll need to be able to fly."

"Fly?" questioned Serena.

"Of course." *Might as well do this Piccolo's way* thought Gohan. (AN: The easiest way to learn how to fly.)

Gohan walked over to Serena calmly. He picked her up, and then flew pretty high up into the air.

"Umm... Gohan what are you doing?"

Gohan just smirked. Then he dropped her. Serena screamed at the top of her lungs. Gohan cursed his saiyan hearing at that moment. Serena stopped about 5 feet before she would have hit the ground. Gohan floated down to her.

"What's the big idea dropping me like that?" Serena demanded, apparently not even realizing she was flying.

Gohan pointed down. Serena just stared at him for a minute and then looked down. She shrieked, lost concentration, and fell to the ground.

"Well at least you know how to fly now," stated Gohan. "Alright, first a few rules. One, you are to never enter this space without me or my permission. Two, when you are not eating or sleeping, you will be training with me. (AN: Wonder where I got that from?) Got it?"

Serena nodded.

"Good. Let's get to it then. First, I want you to run around the building 100 times, then you are to do a 100 push ups and 100 sit ups. This will be your warm up everyday. When you're done, come see me."

Serena didn't look to thrilled with the idea, but she knew if she was going to survive this enemy she would have to get stronger. Seeing as her powers wouldn't work she'd have to learn Gohan's. With her inspiration reinforced, she got to work.

~*~ One Week Later ~*~

"Well know that you're getting in shape, I think you're ready to learn how to fight. Do you know anything about fighting?"

Serena shook her head.

"Alright, we'll work on basics first."

Gohan preceded to teach Serena basic stances, punches, kicks, and blocks. Serena seemed to get the hang of it pretty fast. Within the hour, she had all but mastered the basics. In that one week alone her speed had already greatly increased. It still needed much work, but they still had another 51 weeks left.

*She's a fast learner. Not to mention she has a lot of power.* thought Gohan.

Two weeks later, Gohan had already begun to teach Serena ki blasts.

"Alright, I just want to you to produce a basic ki blast. Anything would be good right now. You have to feel the energy flowing through you. Then concentrate that energy into the palm of you hand to create a ball of energy."

"Here goes nothing." Serena closed her eyes and began concentrating. She searched her body for her energy. She could feel it flowing it through her. She then followed what Gohan said and tried to create an energy ball. Serena felt a warmness in her hand and looked down to see a small ball of energy.

"Look Gohan!!" Serena shouted. "I did it. On my first try too!"

~*~ Three Months Later ~*~

Serena had been able to master everything she had been taught so far. Gohan still felt that she had a great power within her. She was getting good at sparring with Gohan, yet she never won. He still didn't need to power up to a Super Saiyan, but that day when he would need to was drawing near.

"Why don't we take a break?" said Gohan.

"Alright. Let's get something to eat."

"Sounds great. I'm glad you can cook, the last time I was in here with my dad, we were pathetic. We both really sucked at cooking. We burned the food half the time."

Serena laughed at this. She could just imagine them trying to cook. Then a picture of Gohan and Goku in aprons, trying to do a cooking show popped into her head. Serena started laughing harder and had to lean against the wall for support.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" Gohan asked. He had absolutely no idea what Serena was laughing so hard at. *She sure is cute though when she's laughing. What a sec. Where did that come from?*

"Sorry. Sorry. I just got this really funny picture in my head."

"Of what?" Gohan asked, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"Of you and your father wearing aprons, trying to do a cooking show."

Thinking of it again made Serena start laughing harder. Gohan just stared at her for a second before joining her.

When they finally calmed down, "Well either we eat, or we train. You choose."

"LET'S EAT!!!!!!!!"

:o)~ b l u e r h a p s o d y ~(o:

3.15.01

YEAH ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE!!!!!!!!! Guess I've been in the mood to write. I'll still try and get a chapter out Friday. I should be able to do that. Well I'm tired b/c it's really late (I stayed up just for all of you faithful readers). PLEASE REVIEW!!! Even the smallest review motivates me to write more. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed in the past. Your encouragement is truly appreciated. If you have suggestions, comments, or whatever e-mail it to me at:

MySandrock@hotmail.com

Well I guess that's it for now. So until the next chapter, ja ne!!!!!!!!!

- Ra~chan


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone!!!! I know I know, it has been a long time since I've updated. GOMEN!!!!!! Really I'm sorry, but I have been so busy lately. Evil chemistry homework, other evil homework(all homework is evil by the way), lots of tests, a project in Statistics, track practice, skating practice, and the list just keeps on going and going. I know that this isn't much of an excuse, but it'll have to do anyway. I'll try and get more of my story up sooner next time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!! Your reviews do not go unnoticed. I read and cherish each one. Thanks again, and here's what you actually came to read, the story.

****

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. (If you sue me, you'll only get Chemistry notes, and trust me you don't want those. So I'd advise you not to sue me unless you want to take a test from Mrs.Oldham(my evil chemistry teacher who loves to torture her students).)

****

Rebuilding a Broken Soul

Chapter 8

~*~ 8 Months Into Training ~*~

Gohan was impressed with how much Serena had progressed. It was obvious she had been a fighter in her world, for there was no way she could have improved as much as she did otherwise. Still, there was more power inside of her. He could tell. It was just locked up somewhere, hidden deep inside of her. He had been contemplating for some time of how to bring it out, but he just couldn't figure out a way. It was a delicate matter. He couldn't just let it be released, when she was angry, he had to teach her how to use it. *Oh well* Gohan thought. *I still have four more months left to figure a way to teach her.*

"Hey Gohan!!!" shouted Serena, interrupting Gohan's thought process. "Dinner's on! Come eat!"

"Looks great Serena. Let the food frenzy begin."

Gohan and Serena dug in. They had more food than usual, because they had decided to take a break from training for a few days. Gohan still remembered from when his father trained him, that rest was just as important as the actual training.

"So Serena. Tell me about your home," said Gohan, finally deciding to learn something about his girl that had just appeared so suddenly. Seeing the look that crossed her face, he realized that maybe he shouldn't have said anything. "Sorry. You don't have to say anything. I was just wondering what your family was like."

Serena's face lit up. The memory of her family was obviously a good one. Unfortunately her smiling face then faded, for the thought of never seeing them again entered her mind.

"Sorry Gohan. I guess I just miss my family and wonder how they are doing. They were all great, even my annoying little brother. His name is Sammy. We always fought, but we both cared about each other very much. It was always fun to get into fights with him. We had fun seeing how far we could go until my mom would step in and tell us to stop it. We rarely got into any big trouble with our mom. She was great. She loved being a mother. It was obvious in the way she acted. She liked having a family and keeping the house and family in working order. She loved to surprise us with new things that she was trying to bake. She was an awesome cook. I loved her cakes so much, they were really good. She was extremely laid back and was pretty lax in letting me do things. The opposite of my dad. They always say that opposites attract though, right. Well, my dad was overprotective of me. He didn't like the idea of me going anywhere near a boy. He didn't like me out late at night either. I got pretty good at sneaking out of the house, so I could destroy the youma that always attacked. All and all, we were a happy family that had a pretty good life, in the suburbs of Tokyo."

"Wow! That sounds great."

"What about you Gohan? What was it like for you growing up?"

(AN: Sorry to all Goten fans, but he isn't in my story. I really don't know anything about him, and I don't know how to write him in. Gomen.)

"Well, my life was definitely different from yours. You've met my parents, so you basically know what they're like. My mom made me study almost non stop while growing up. It's not like there were any kids for me to play with though, because we lived in the middle of the forest, so I guess the only thing I could do was study. Dad always somehow managed to sneak me off to have some fun though. Whenever we came back, we would get in trouble though. Of course, having your dad be the strongest fighter in the world has its drawbacks. When I was five (AN: I think that's the right age.), my dad took me to a reunion of the rest of the Z fighters at Master Roshi's house. The party was crashed by the appearance of Radditz, who was my dad's brother from Vegetasei. He kidnapped me as a way to get my dad to join them. My dad attacked him with Piccolo. They were able to pinpoint the weakness of him, which was his tail. My dad grabbed it, making Radditz freeze. Piccolo was then able to kill Radditz, but unfortunately that killed my dad too."

"Your dad died? But how? He's alive isn't he?"

"Yes he is." Gohan laughed at the look on Serena's face.

"What?" Serena's look of confusion, only got worse.

"Sorry. I shouldn't laugh, but your face is just priceless. We have these things here called Dragon Balls. If you collect all seven of them, you can be granted a wish. So using these, we wished my dad back to life."

"Oh okay. I get it now."

"Well, during the fight with Radditz, the fact that I had power within me was discovered. After the battle was over, Piccolo trained me, for we found out that two more saiyans were going to be coming. Vegeta and Nappa arrived a year later." Gohan looked at Serena's perplexed face and said, "Yes, it is the same Vegeta. Anyway, when they arrived, all of the Z fighters assembled. My dad wasn't there yet, for he hadn't gotten back on Earth yet. He had gone to train with King Kai when he died. Anyway, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotsu died in the battle against the saiyans, before my dad arrived."

"But you were able to wish them back with the Dragon Balls right?" asked Serena, hoping that she was learning this correctly.

"Yes and no. We used dragon balls but not Earth's dragon balls. Piccolo died also in the battle, just a few minutes before my dad arrived. He died to save me." This part was obviously still painful for him. Piccolo means a lot to Gohan, and Gohan obviously blamed himself. Serena put a hand on Gohan's shoulder in understanding.

"When, Piccolo died, Kami died as well. Kami was the previous guardian of Earth. He split himself in two to rid himself of the evil inside of him, which created Piccolo. Kami created the Dragon Balls, so when he died, so did they."

"Oh, I think I get it. But where did you find other Dragon Balls? Do all planets have them?" asked Serena.

"No, Piccolo is a namek, so all we had to do was travel to his home planet. Anyway, my dad was able to defeat Vegeta, but he let Vegeta live, believing he should have had a second chance. Bulma was able to build a spaceship for us, and Krillen, Bulma, and I went to the planet Namek. My dad was unable to join us at the time, because h was too badly injured in the battle. He left fairly soon after us though. When we got on Namek, we were not the only ones searching for the Dragon Balls. An evil monster named Frieza was there also. He wanted to wish for immortality. Vegeta also showed up, hoping to have the same wish granted. The trouble caused by us and Vegeta, caused Frieza to call his Ginyu force to fight. It was during this fight that my dad arrived on Namek. He had trained under intense gravity on the ship that he took there. He was able to defeat the Ginyu force, but he was injured pretty badly. Luckily, Frieza's ship had this medical equipment that allowed him to heal in a couple of hours. In that time though a lot happened. Krillen and I, with the help of Dende, called on the Namekean dragon. This dragon though, allowed us to grant three wishes. We wished Piccolo back to life, and then wished him to Namek. Unfortunately before we could use the third wish, the elder of Namek died, and so did the Dragon Balls. Vegeta was about to attack us when Frieza showed up. My dad ended up fighting him, and we thought he was defeated with my dad's spirit bomb attack, but he wasn't. Frieza killed Krillen, and then my dad turned into a Super Saiyan. Frieza was unable to defeat my dad, so he resorted to destroying the planet. We all got wished back to Earth before it blew up, but my dad was still there, but he managed to escape. After that, we have had to fight more power hungry, 'I want to rule the universe' enemies."

(AN: This big explanation of the DBZ time line was for my friend A-chan. She doesn't know about DBZ so I thought I'd actually explain it in here. It was all for you A-chan. You should feel very special now.)

"I guess we aren't that different after all," commented Serena.

"I guess now that I think about it, we really aren't. What do you say we get back to training now?"

"Alright."

Both of them had a new initiative to get better now. They remembered their reasons for fighting again, and understood the other's reason as well. They both wanted to get stronger, so that not only they could get better, but the other person would get better as well.

~*~ 4 Months Later ~*~

The door that was the only entrance into the room of Spirit and Time opened up, to reveal too very worn out warriors. Gohan and Serena stepped back into the real world. Both were a lot stronger.

Everyone had come up to greet them, when they returned. They were all quite shocked at how much stronger both had become. Although the biggest surprise was the amount of energy Serena now had. They were shocked. They knew her power would increase, but the could never have imagined such a dramatic increase. Gohan had obviously done a great job training her.

"Hey everyone!" shouted a happy Serena.

"Hey, we thought we'd come up here to greet you when you came out," said Bulma.

"And we brought you some new clothes," said Chichi. "Obviously that was a good idea."

Serena and Gohan looked down at themselves. Their clothes were torn in many places, and had holes where there weren't rips. If the material hadn't been a durable one to start off with, their clothes would have been non-existent. Gohan and Serena changed into the clothes that Chichi had brought with them.

"So has Hecate done anything while we were gone?" asked Serena.

"No," said Goku. "She and her minions haven't showed up at all."

"Minions?" asked a voice.

"Is that what you really think of us?" asked another.

"I'm crushed, that you have such a low opinion of us," said yet another voice.

Everyone there turned around to see Astral, Breeze, Celeste, Juno, and Altus floating in the air above them.

"Minions would mean that we don't have much power, which isn't true at all," said Breeze.

"That's right. Infact, we have doubled our strength since the last time we saw you."

"We haven't exactly been sitting doing nothing ourselves, you know," said Gohan.

"I'm sure of that," said Celeste.

"Maybe we can finish our fight now Gohan. I hope you'll pose as some sort of challenge for me."

"Exactly what I was thinking," said Gohan, as he turned into a super saiyan.

"That same old trick again. When will you realize that I just don't like blondes?"

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta turned super saiyan, and the others powered up.

"Now, now," said Altus. "I can't let anyone interfere with Juno's fun. She won't be too happy then. I'm afraid you will not be able to be joining the fight today. Let me tell you a little story. Once upon a time there were seven fighters who opposed the all powerful Hecate. With a snap of the fingers..."

Altus snapped his fingers, and there was an explosion right where the Z fighters were standing. Goku and Vegeta were able to avoid from getting hurt, however the other Z fighters were not so lucky. Yamcha, Tien, Krillen, and Chaotsu all lay on the ground injured from the blast.

"Most of the fighters fell, and then there were three," said Altus.

Serena was pissed off that he would attack them so heartlessly. She teleported to right behind Altus and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," said Serena. "But I think you mean four."

And with that, Serena punched Altus in the face, hard. Altus flew backwards from the blow.

"Well, well," said Celeste. "It seems the princess has finally learned to help herself instead of relying entirely on others. Too bad it won't help you at all."

"Let the fight begin!" said Astral.

:o)~ b l u e r h a p s o d y ~(o:

3.15.01

There you go. I think that was a little longer than my previous chapters. At least it took longer to write it. The big fight scene will be coming up next time. I guess I could have done it this time, but it's almost 3:30 in the morning and I really want to go to sleep. Can you blame me? Well please please PLEASE review my story. The effort is appreciated. If you want to e-mail me go ahead. My address is :

MySandrock@hotmail.com

Hope to hear from each of you wonderful readers. So until I come out with my next chapter, ja ne!!!!

- Ra~chan


	10. Chapter 9

Hello minna

Hello minna!!!!!! I'm back with another chapter. I was kind of dreading writing this just because of the fight scene, and you know I'm not that experienced. Well in order to get good I must try, ne? I'm really sorry if this turns out bad (because it has a good chance to) but I will try my hardest to have it not suck. I'm happy though, I have a four day weekend coming up. That means that I might get more than one chapter out. YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Once again, thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. And thanks MK-chan for the help with Goten, but I'm not going to put him in this story, because it's almost over, but he will show up in a future story. Well on to what you really came here to read... THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. (If you try to sue me or anything, you'll have to go through the trials of Ra-chan's World. Trust me when I say you don't want to do that.)

****

Rebuilding a Broken Soul

Chapter 9

~*~ Last Time ~*~

"Now, now," said Altus. "I can't let anyone interfere with Juno's fun. She won't be too happy then. I'm afraid you will not be able to be joining the fight today. Let me tell you a little story. Once upon a time there were seven fighters who opposed the all powerful Hecate. With a snap of the fingers..."

Altus snapped his fingers, and there was an explosion right where the Z fighters were standing. Goku and Vegeta were able to avoid from getting hurt, however the other Z fighters were not so lucky. Yamcha, Tien, Krillen, and Chaotsu all lay on the ground injured from the blast.

"Most of the fighters fell, and then there were three," said Altus.

Serena was pissed off that he would attack them so heartlessly. She teleported to right behind Altus and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," said Serena. "But I think you mean four."

And with that, Serena punched Altus in the face, hard. Altus flew backwards from the blow.

"Well, well," said Celeste. "It seems the princess has finally learned to help herself instead of relying entirely on others. Too bad it won't help you at all."

"Let the fight begin!" said Astral.

~*~ This Time ~*~

"But who should fight who?" asked Breeze.

"The numbers are in our favor princess," said Astral. "If you give up now, I can guarantee that most of your friends will go unharmed."

"Just try me!" Serena said.

Serena lunged at both Astral and Breeze. Because of the suddenness of the attack, Breeze and Astral were caught off guard. This gave Serena an advantage but for only a short period of time. That's all she really needed though, for those two were two of the weaker ones. Serena knew better than to think that they would go down so quick though. Astral and Breeze got knocked onto the ground of Kami's lookout. They got up with an extremely pissed off look on their face.

"You really shouldn't have done that princess," said Breeze while getting up slowly. "Because now, I'M MAD!"

Breeze charged towards Serena. The two were fighting it out, while Astral got up. She charged up an energy attack and threw it at the two fighters. Breeze sensed it coming before Serena, partly because it was her teammate who had thrown it. She grabbed Serena's wrist and swung her around to throw her straight into the blast. Serena was hit right in the back. She withheld a scream of pain. She would under no circumstances show that she was weak.

Goku started to fight with Celeste, and Vegeta was fighting against Altus. Juno and Gohan were also still going at it, but the victory was starting to lean towards Gohan.

"You look like you're getting tired," said Gohan. "We can take a break if you need one."

"You wouldn't be mentioning it if you didn't need one," retorted Juno.

There fight seemed like it would never end. Juno would punch, and Gohan would block. Then Gohan would try a kick, and Juno would dodge. It was during this stalemate that Serena was hit by Astral's blast. Gohan stared at her in shock for a moment. Juno took advantage of this and knocked Gohan into the lookout. She was speeding down to give him another blow when Gohan erupted with a new power. He turned around at sent a huge energy attack at Juno. It traveled too fast for her to be able to dodge it. Juno's tattered body fell to the lookout.

Gohan didn't even look to see if Juno was dead or not. He only had one thing on his mind. Serena. *Please may she be okay!!* thought Gohan, as he hurried to her aid. The blast had greatly weakened her and having to defend herself against two people was causing her ki to drop faster than is should have been.

"Two against one isn't very fair," said Gohan. "Care to even the odds?"

Gohan didn't even bother to wait for a reply. He charged straight at Breeze, who seemed to be fairing better than Astral. *Serena can handle one.* Breeze and Gohan were engaged in a fierce battle, but Gohan was only playing with her. He wanted to give the impression that they were going to win, but then crush them. Gohan let a couple of Breeze's icy ki blasts hit him. He crashed into the lookout. A smug grin came onto Breeze's face. When the dust cleared, there was no sign of Gohan anywhere. The smirk on her face immediately disappeared into one of confusion and shock.

"Looking for me?" asked Gohan from behind Breeze.

"What?" shouted Breeze in astonishment. "But you were caught in the blast!"

"Yes I was, but do you really think that a pitiful blast like that could get rid of me?"

Gohan got knocked in the back of the head by Juno.

"You know you really shouldn't leave an opponent until you know they're dead."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll remember it."

Gohan started to go against both Juno and Breeze, but soon Breeze was on the ground unconscious. Juno was going down as well. It didn't take long before she was on the ground along side of her icy partner.

Thanks to Gohan's intervention, Serena regained control of her battle. The energy blast Astral had hit Serena with had taken a lot of energy out of her. Serena was royally pissed off that she was unable to dodge the attack. Heck, she was pissed off at the whole situation. This was between her and Hecate, and all of her new friends had been dragged into the battle with her. Even Bulma and Chichi who couldn't even fight.

As Serena became more and more angry, her ki began to rise. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, who had all beaten their opponents but were merely playing with them now, turned their attention to Serena. She had a huge silver aura glowing around her. It wasn't a blinding light, but a soft glowing light that seemed warm. She was beating Astral senseless. Gohan left Juno to moan in her pain and flew over to Serena.

"Umm... Serena, I think you can stop now," said Gohan.

"Huh?" said Serena. She looked down and saw Astral's body. It was bloody and the life was almost completely out of her.

"Well, well. It looks like you were able to defeat my idiot minions with not much of a problem. I knew they were pitiful, but even I thought they would put up a better fight."

Hecate suddenly appeared. She didn't look like she was evil. She had very pale whitish skin. It contrasted with the black pants and black shirt she was wearing. Her hair was a grayish color. A mix of pitch black and a soft moonlight color. It was half up in a ponytail, and it only reached to about her shoulders. She wore diamond earrings.

"Hecate," said Serena with complete disdain.

"I'm glad to finally meet you princess. I've been waiting a long time."

"Likewise. Give up now Hecate, I won't tolerate anyone trying to hurt my friends anymore."

"Well then, let's say that this battle is just between the two of us."

"Agreed."

"Good. Then let me get rid of the distractions."

Hecate fired a ki blast at each of the three other warriors. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan fell to the ground. They were still conscious but barely. Serena only watched in shock.

"That was all too easy. I do hope you'll provide more amusment princess."

The anger was beginning to swell within in Serena. She attacked them for absolutely no reason. They understood it was her battle. *WHY?!?!!?* her mind screamed *That was completely heartless!* Serena's ki was on the rise, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. The silver aura blazed around Serena.

*So this must be the power I sensed in the Room of Spirit and Time.* thought Gohan. *I've only seen it for a split second but it was incredible.*

~*~ F L A S H B A C K ~*~

"Come on Serena, is that all you've got?" said Gohan.

"You want more? Than come and get it," Serena shouted back.

Serena lunged towards Gohan with a renewed energy. It still wasn't enough though. She was no match for him. *I must make her stronger. I'm sorry Serena but what I'm about to do is for the best.*

"This is pathetic, you won't be able to help anyone with this measly power."

Serena's ki rose a little bit more.

"Everyone will end up getting hurt or even killed if you can't get stronger. Than we will have to try and cover you, leaving others behind to get hurt. Is that what you really want? To let us all die?"

"No," Serena whispered. "NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A silver aura blazed around her for about a minute before she collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion.

~*~ E N D F L A S H B A C K ~*~

*That's the same aura.* thought Gohan. *It's incredible.*

"Princess," said Hecate, "I never knew you had it in you. Too bad it won't be enough to help any of your friends."

Of course that was the wrong word to mention. Enemies by now should have realized insulting Serena's friends would lead to their ultimate demise.

The aura around Serena grew, and she said, "You're wrong Hecate. It is your turn to die now. This is for everyone of the people you've hurt."

:o)~ b l u e r h a p s o d y ~(o:

4.14.01

Okay I know this chapter was pretty short, but it's pretty hard for me to write battle scenes. If this really sucked I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure I'll finish the story up next chapter, so stayed tune. Any suggestions, hints, praisings *hint hint* can be said in your review or you can e-mail it to me at:

MySandrock@hotmail.com

Hope to get some sort of reaction. I know I say this each time, but the effort really is appreciated. I'm a VERY happy person when I get reviews. Well that's all for now, so until the next chapter, ja ne!!!

- Ra~chan


	11. Chapter 10

Ohayo minna

Ohayo minna!!!!! I'M NOT DEAD!!!!! Can you believe it? *Looks at angry readers* Okay Okay, so I should have come back earlier, but there was just so much to do. I had projects due close together and then finals to study for, but I'M OUT OF SCHOOL NOW!!!!!!!!!! SUGOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm happy to say the least. No more school for two and half months. *Does a little happy dance* Okay well I apoligize deeply for not working on this and getting it out to you sooner, but I will do my best to make it good. So I apoligize again, and ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!

****

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. (Hmm… Come on witty disclaimer remark, witty disclaimer remark. Darn. I'm fresh out. I guess I'll have to go to the store and buy some more.)

****

Rebuilding a Broken Soul

Chapter 10

~*~ Last Time ~*~

"Princess," said Hecate, "I never knew you had it in you. Too bad it won't be enough to help any of your friends."

Of course that was the wrong word to mention. Enemies by now should have realized insulting Serena's friends would lead to their ultimate demise.

The aura around Serena grew, and she said, "You're wrong Hecate. It is your turn to die now. This is for everyone of the people you've hurt."

~*~ This Time ~*~

The aura surrounding Serena only seemed to inforce her words, as it blazed with a new brightness and power. Serena's appereance had slightly changed from this new found power. Her hair had turned to a slight shade of silver. Her eyes also changed. Not so much the color, although the bright blue had silverish white specks in them now, but the whole feeling that her eyes gave. They no longer shone with a feeling of warmth and caring, but more a feeling of sadness and what appeared to be rage. Although those two mixed together was a slightly odd mix.

While Serena's face on the outside gave a cool demeanor, her feelings on the inside were raging as much as the silver flame surrounding her. All she could think about was how her friends were so carelessly attacked. Not only had it been during the actual battle, but to the others who couldn't fight at all. *She has absloutly no sense of honor whatsoever.* thought Serena. *If she did, then she wouldn't have attacked them while they were completely helpless. I must protect those that cannot protect themselves. I must protect the ones I love.* And then a new feeling came to her. *I need to protect Gohan.* Serena stole a glance at him. He looked to have taken one of the worse beatings out of the three to begin with. And then, and then Hecate just blasted him with no mercy. *She will pay. SHE WILL PAY!!!*

"Are you ready Hecate?" asked Serena suddenly. "Are you ready to pay for your sins? To make up for all of the hurt you have caused others?"

"Hmm..." replied Hecate. "That one is fairly oringinal. But still, do you know how many times I've heard something like that? Oh and don't bother saying anything, because I know what you'll say next. Yes, yes. 'But this time will be your last' Yes I've heard that one too many times to count."

"Well then. I'm glad you're saving your breath then. You'll be needing it soon enough."

"OH! That's a new one."

Hecate would have continued, but Serena charged at her full speed. Right as she was right in front of Hecate, Serena dissapeared. No one could tell where she was. Then a second later, she was behind Hecate and gave her a swift kick in the back. Hecate went flying, but right before she was going to crash into the floor below, whe just stopped. She floated back up and landed on the ground.

"Not bad princess," Hecate said while laughing (AN: You know that evil laugh all villians do). "You are better than I thought you would be. Still I'm just telling you now, it still isn't good enough."

"I'm not even warmed up yet."

"That's good because I'm not either."

They headed direectly for each other. They tested each other for weaknesses and strengths. Seeing what worked and what didn't work. They were merely studying one another, so that when the real fight began, they would have all the information they needed.

"Look at them go," said Goku.

"They're going so fast. I can barely keep up with them," said Gohan.

"Well if that's so boy," (AN: Hehe, everyones favorite arrogant prince) said Vegeta, "then you'll have plenty of trouble keeping track of them later. It's obvious they're not even trying."

Gohan looked away from Vegeta back to the 'warmup' as Vegeta was putting it. It was true, it didn't appear that either one was trying very hard. *Please Serena be okay. Just be okay.* thougth Gohan. *I don't think I'll be able to help you if you need it. Just survive somehow Serena* The last part was more of plea towards Serena. Gohan hoped she got his message, of cousrse at the same time he knew it was a pretty silly thing to do. Of course sending a message to a demi-goddess does have it's perks. *I'll be careful Gohan don't worry*. Gohan was a little shocked to actually receive a message back. Although, he was considering it just to be a trick from his mind, he knew that it was truly sent from Serena. With that, he returned his gaze towards the battlefield to watch what would unfold.

Hecate and Serena were still going at it. Neither was gaining much ground on the other. It was still anyones game. Hecate would try and kick Serena in the back, but she would dodge it and return one of her own. Later Serena would punch Hecate only to have it blocked and a counter attack would make contact, sending Serena flying.

This continued on for almost thirty minutes. Finally the two landed on the ground. They just stared at each other. One looking at the other with an evil glint to the eyes, the other one filled with hate for the person in front of her.

"So princess," said Hecate, "I do hope you're not tired yet, because the real fight is about to begin."

"That's funny," replied Serena. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. So what do you say? No interruptions and no restrictions. We go all out."

"Well, sure why not. Although, I don't know if you can handle my full power. You know darkness always overpowers the light."

"Well, I'll just have to prove you wrong then, won't I?"

Hecate laughed. She always found what her enemy said amusing. However, this did leave an opening to attack. Serena took advantage of the fact that Hecate wasn't paying attention. She rushed forward as fast as she could and unleashed a small but powerful ki blast right at Hecate. There was no way to dodge it. It hit Hecate full force. When the smoke caused by the blast cleared, Hecates arms and legs and even her face had burn marks all over them. Needless to say, she didn't look to happy.

"You'll pay for that princess," yelled Hecate.

Hecate charged at Serena, but unlike the attack on Hecate, Serena was perpared and on guard. Hecate sent a flurry of punches towards Serena. Most of them were blocked, but a couple made contact. Continuing on her warpath, Hecate started throwing small ki blasts at Serena. However, because they were being made quickly they weren't very powerful. They all hit Serena, but she merely blocked them all.

"Is that the best you can do Hecate?" taunted Serena. "You've got to know it will take more than that to defeat me."

Hecate growled. She hadn't expected this much of a resistance from Serena. She silently cursed herself for being blind. She should have known Serena had a great amount of power in her.

"Very good," said Hecate. "Although, do you really think you can handle the full power of a goddess?"

"Are you forgetting something Hecate?" replied Serena. "I am still a demi-goddess. I'll have enough power to stop you."

"Pretty words indeed. But that's all they are. Words."

Serena sped forward and slamed her fist in Hecates face.

"Is that enough action for you?"

"You hurt my face, bitch," said Hecate.

Serena was doing a good job at making Hecate pissed off. The anger inside was beginning to cloud her judgement. It definitly seemed Serena was gaining the upper hand in the battle. *I just have to keep this up, and I may win the battle.* thought Serena. *Idiot! Don't get ahead of yourself. Keep your attention on the matter at hand.* Serena decided it was about time to go on the offensive. She wanted to make Hecate suffer for what she had done, but she no longer wanted to look at her face. Hecate had brought too much pain and suffering into her life. Serena just wanted her gone, and fast.

Serena sped towards Hecate. She was going to try and the fight as soon as she could. She threw a small ki blast at Hecate. It's main purpose was to serve as a distraction. Any damage caused was just bonus. As soon as Serena had launched her blast, she teleported to behind Hecate, so that right after she was hit or dodged the ki blast, Serena could knock her down. This plan unfortunately backfired, by Hecate spinning around and pulling Serena into the course of her own ki blast. Hecate then used one of her own, but unlike Serena's it was meant to hurt. Serena blocked it as best she could, but from such a close range, there wasn't much she could do.

Gohan wanted to go help Serena. He knew he couldn't though. They were both more powerful than him, and he would only get in the way. He hated it. He hated feeling powerless to help the person he loved. *Wait! Do I really love her?* thought Gohan. *Of course you do. You have for a while, you just only now realized it.* With this realization, Gohan longed to help Serena even more. He just wish he had a way he could.

The other Z fighters were finally coming around. They had been out of it for at least two hours. They were a little shocked at what they saw. They weren't exactly expecting to see Serena fighting one on one against some strange lady. Although, they all assumed it must have been Hecate.

"Your friends have awakened princess," said Hecate.

"You must be dissapointed that they didn't die," replied Serena coldly

"Well, I always keep my hopes up, but I don't know anything will happen for sure unless I do it."

*She's joking about it?* thought Serena. *She's joking about the lives of others. She has no heart. How can something live without a heart?* Once again Serena rushed towards Hecate. She was hoping that soon this battle would be over. Serena didn't want to fight anymore.

To those on the ground, they could see the edge Serena had at the beginning of the fight slipping away, slowly and steadily. They all looked at eachother. None of them knew what to do. Serena was the strongest person there. If she was defeated, the others couldn't hope that one of them might get lucky and beat her. They all began praying that Serena would emerge victorious.

While the Z fighters were silently praying for Serena a soft silverish glow surrounded each of them. None of them noticed for the were too entranced watching the ongoing fight. There prayers became stronger each time Serena was hit. The longer they prayed the bigger the glow around them became. Then, the glows that had been surrounding their bodies started to drift up towards the moon. (AN: If you'll remember I do have the moon in this fic) All of the light combined into one big mass as it headed straight for the moon.

On the moon, a certain spot started glowing. When the big glowing blob of light reached it, the debris disappeared. A tower was revealed. The mass of light collected at the bottom. It then ran up the tower and collected into a ball of energy at the top. A few minutes later, the ball of energy was shot back towards the Earth in a silver stream of light.

Meanwhile, back on Earth. Serena was beginning to loose whatever foothold she had left. She was no longer able to attack Hecate, for she was too busy blocking all of Hecates attacks. There just wasn't any opening for Serena to attack. Finally, Hecate pulled back.

"What's the matter princess?" questioned Hecate. "You can't be tired already. I'm still not done having fun yet."

Serena just stared back. She was trying to recollect her thoughts and trying to regain some energy, before Hecate went on the offensive again.

"What? No snide remark? No witty come-back? I was hoping for some better amusement princess. Oh well, I suppose I can still have a little more fun. After all, you aren't dead yet."

Just then the silver light that had been shot from the mysterious tower on the moon reached the Earth. It hit Serena. All that the surrounding people could see was a silver column of light. When the column finally dissapated, a whole new Serena came into view. Her hair was now pure silver. It shined in the moonlight. It floated gently around her. Serena was now also wearing a long silver skirt that flowed around her as if being blown by the wind, although no breeze was felt. She also wore a tight white halter top. It was trimed in silver. She had on diamond earrings. On her feet were crystal heels. Everyone was in shock, even Hecate.

"Do you see me now Hecate?" said the new Serena. "I am how I am because of the wishes to destroy you. I was created by the prayers for you to be defeated. Don't you see, part of Selene is now me. I am not a full goddess, yet I am no longer just a demi-goddess."

Everyone was silent. They were all staring in awe. Even Hecate couldn't think of anything to say.

"You seem scared Hecate. Is it because you know you will not survive now?"

"How... how did this happen?" asked Hecate.

"I told you. By the hopes and prayers for you to be defeated. Now, you will perish."

Serena placed her hand out in front of her. She called upon the Silver Crystal to help her. It was the best way that she knew to channel her energy. This way it would all go out in one powerful blast. She began to collect the energy she had received. She concentrated on the prayers for the evil to be gone. She then collected her own strength. Serena didn't know if she would need it, but she wanted there to be no way that Hecate would survive. She then concentrated all of this energy into the crystal. It began to shine brightly.

"Now Hecate, prepare to die."

With that final shout, Serena released the energy from the crystal. It was released in one solid beam of silver colored energy. When the energy hit Hecate, she screamed in pain. Serena willed the crystal to send more energy. She could feel her own strength leaving her. She didn't care. All Serena wanted was for Hecate to be gone. She gave her last energy to the crystal, before collapsing and falling to the ground.

When the dust finally settled, there was no trace of Hecate anywhere. Except for the damage, you wouldn't have even known she had been there. *Where's Serena though* thought Gohan. He scanned the area looking for her. That's when he saw her. She was lying on the ground, not moving. *Oh no! Please let her be okay. Please, just let her be okay.* Gohan ran as fast as he could towards where Serena's body was lying on the ground.

"Serena," Gohan said softly. "Serena, please tell me you're okay."

"Gohan, is that you," Serena replied weakly.

"Yes. You're alright aren't you?"

Serena shook her head slightly. "I'm afraid not. I used too much energy in that attack."

"NO!" Gohan said sternly. "All you need is rest. Don't talk. I'll get you to Bulma, and you'll be okay."

"Nothing can save me right now Gohan. I'm sorry. I have something I want to tell you though. When I first came here, I thought there ws no point in me living anymore. After my senshi had betrayed me, I even tried killing myself so my pain would stop. But instead, I was brought here. Everyone here made me remember the reason for living again. But you Gohan, you made me want to live the most. That's the reason I ended up fighting. I wanted to protect everyone, ecspecially you. I love you Gohan. I don't want to die now, but at least I know that you are safe. Please don't be sad. Live. You don't know how important it is."

"Shh... Don't say anything more. You must save your strength. I want you to live. You mean too much to me. It wasn't until today that I actually realized that I love you too Serena. Please, just try to survive for me."

"I wish I could, I'm sorry. Goodbye Gohan. I'll wait for you."

(AN: I was really considering stopping here, just to be mean. But I've decided to finish the story this chapter, so be HAPPY)

With that last breath, Serena died. Everyone had gathered around by then. Chichi and Bulma had been crying for sometime. Everyone else was sad. Even Vegeta couldn't hide his sorrow. Finally, Gohan began to cry. He hated crying, but right then he didn't care. He had finally found someone he loved, and right after he lost them.

His tears fell down his face. They were falling, but they never hit the ground. Instead they began to form a crystal. Gohan didn't notice until he stopped crying. He opened his eyes again to look at Serena one last time, and there was this crystal just floating there. He reached out to touch it. It looked so warm. It drew him into a trance. When he touched it, it exploded with a blinding white light. Everyone looked away and covered their eyes to shield them from the brightness.

When everyone was finally able to see again, the crystal was gone. *Was I just dreaming?* thought Gohan. He then looked down at Serena. She was beginning to open her eyes.

"Serena!!!" Gohan shouted while enveloping her in a big hug.

"Uh hi Gohan," said Serena. "One question. How am I alive?"

"I don't really know. One minute you're dead. Then this crystal formed, and when I touched it, this blinding light came out of it. When the light cleared, you were opening your eyes."

"Hmm... It must have been your own crystal, and when you touched it, it granted your wish for me to be alive. That's the only thing I can think of."

"I don't care how, I'm just glad you're alive."

"Me too Gohan, me too."

Then Gohan leaned down to kiss Serena. He captured her lips in a deep kiss. When they finally broke apart, Gohan whispered in Serena's ear, "Don't ever die on me again."

****

THE END

:o)~ b l u e r h a p s o d y ~(o:

5.28.01

See look. I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yipee!!!!!! I can't believe it. I'm actually done. I'm happy. I think I did a pretty good job with this chapter, don't you? You better say yes. Oh well, I don't think you could ruin my mood. I'm still too happy that I'm out of school. Well I hope you enjoyed my story. I worked really hard on. I'll try and get another chapter of The Lost Soldier out soon. So PLEASE PLEASE review my story. It'll make me happy. You can also email me at:

MySandrock@hotmail.com

Well I really hope you all review my story, because it will make me really happy. I've enjoyed working on this story. Please review. (how many times have I said that? too many probably) Well until next time, ja ne!!!

- Ra~chan


End file.
